Cracking the Code
by CorruptedSmile
Summary: A different way of looking at certain scenes from The Fast and The Furious; the modifications to the scenes are mine, of course. This story hints at a Brian/Dom pairing which means it's a slash fic. Changed to original titel. COMPLETED.
1. Drabble One

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything you recognise, I probably do own everything you don't recognise and I'm not getting any money from these drabbles. Universal owns the rights to The Fast and The Furious.

**Fandom:** The Fast and The Furious.

**Pairing:** I'm sure that you'll see some Brian/Dom action if you stand up, lean left, tilt your head to the right and squint at the text on the screen while simultaneously trying to look at the tip of your nose.

**Rating:** Rated T for minor adult content. Also known as faint traces of slash in this case.

**Spoilers:** Yes. Major spoilers for the film.

**Summary:** A different way of looking at certain scenes from The Fast and The Furious (the modifications to the scenes are mine, of course). A series of connected drabbles.

**Why?** Cryefourme gave me three words: hot, boy and sandwich. I decided to use a quote from the film and the prompt, centring a drabble around it. Each drabble is about a scene in the film; only looked at from a slash-addict's point of view. Which would be me. *grins*

"talking"  
prompt

**Story: Scene as Seen by Me**

**Drabble One:**

It's long, hard, has a golden colour and feels slightly warm in his hands. Slipping it in his mouth, Brian groans in absolute pleasure at the feel and weight of it on his tongue. Not to mention the taste. Slipping it out of his mouth, he sticks out his tongue and catches the drop of white liquid that was about to fall off. Swallowing it, he moans in delight. There is no doubt in his mind about it; he is holding a slice of heaven in his hands.

Dom looks at his sister. "What did you put in that sandwich?" (1)

**End.**

**A/N:** (1) Line from The Fast and The Furious. I can't take credit for it.

First drabble for Cryefourme. Prompt: sandwich.


	2. Drabble Two

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything you recognise, I probably do own everything you don't recognise and I'm not getting any money from these drabbles. Universal owns the rights to The Fast and The Furious.

**Fandom:** The Fast and The Furious.

**Pairing:** I'm sure that you'll see some Brian/Dom action if you stand up, lean left, tilt your head to the right and squint at the text on the screen while simultaneously trying to look at the tip of your nose.

**Rating:** Rated T for minor adult content. Also known as faint traces of slash in this case.

**Spoilers:** Yes.

**Summary:** A different way of looking at certain scenes from The Fast and The Furious (the modifications to the scenes are mine, of course). A series of connected drabbles.

**Why?** Cryefourme gave me three words: hot, boy and sandwich. I decided to use a quote from the film and the prompt, centring a drabble around it. Each drabble is about a scene in the film; only looked at from a slash-addict's point of view. Which would be me. *grins*

"talking"  
prompt

**Story: ****Scene as Seen by Me**

**Drabble Two:**

I grin when I notice that his blue eyes are tracking the little droplets that are running down and I outright laugh when he bites his lip in disappointment when they disappear into the fabric at my feet. I know what he wants, I know that he's desperate for it and yet, I'm not giving it to him. He glares hotly, I give him a raised eyebrow in return. I slowly lift both my hands and stretch them in his direction. He notices and laughs out loud.

"You can have any brew you want — as long as it's a Corona." (2)

**End.**

**A/N:** (2) Line from The Fast and The Furious. I can't take credit for it.

Second drabble for Cryefourme. Prompt: hot.

Reviews are what I love to get. So, if you wouldn't mind too terribly to take the time to leave me one . . .


	3. Drabble Three

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything you recognise, I probably do own everything you don't recognise and I'm not getting any money from these drabbles. Universal owns the rights to The Fast and The Furious.

**Fandom:** The Fast and The Furious.

**Pairing:** I'm sure that you'll see some Brian/Dom action if you stand up, lean left, tilt your head to the right and squint at the text on the screen while simultaneously trying to look at the tip of your nose.

**Rating:** Rated T for minor adult content. Also known as faint traces of slash in this case.

**Spoilers:** Yes.

**Summary:** A different way of looking at certain scenes from The Fast and The Furious (the modifications to the scenes are mine, of course). A series of connected drabbles.

**Why?** Cryefourme gave me three words: hot, boy and sandwich. I decided to use a quote from the film and the prompt, centring a drabble around it. Each drabble is about a scene in the film; only looked at from a slash-addict's point of view. Which would be me. *grins*

"talking"  
'thinking'  
prompt

**Story: ****Scene as Seen by Me**

**Drabble ****Three:**

'Oh, boy,' he thinks when he looks up from his place on the floor and straight into eyes that are trying to burn a hole into him. He wants to look away, but he can't. He notices the greasy fingers Dom has from the oil he had used.

The you-break-her-heart-and-I-will-break-you-neck threats had been made, but Brian can tell that Dom hasn't yet said all he wanted to say to him.

"I want to show you something." (3)

A surprised look briefly flashes in his eyes, but is quickly hidden. Wiping his hands on the cloth, Brian walks off with Dominic Toretto.

**End.**

**A/N:** (3) Line from The Fast and The Furious. I can't take credit for it.

Third (and last) drabble for Cryefourme. Prompt: boy.

Reviews are very much welcome as I haven't yet received many of them on this site. Reviews are always taken seriously by me, while flames will be mocked.


End file.
